


Letter

by Tyger



Category: Baccano!
Genre: AU, AU (derivative), Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, not long after they started their daring plan to steal gold from the earth itself, a letter came for Isaac and Miria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivoryandhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/gifts).



> Using the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) prompt 'royalty'.

     One day, not long after they started their daring plan to steal gold from the earth itself, a letter came for Isaac and Miria.

         _To my dear friends, Lord Isaac and Princess Miria of Derkholm,_

 _Greetings from New York. I trust this letter finds you in good health, I am also well myself. It has been quite cold here lately, I hope it is warmer in California.  
_

 _I realise that it has not been a considerably long time since we last saw each other, but many things have happened in that time, so I do not feel that it is too soon to write to you.  
_

 _With Lord Quates' death, a great deal of his interests have been thrown into chaos; as he of course did not anticipate dying he did not leave any kind of will. He was not the sort of man to entrust such things to others, either, and so every day is a new experience, as we attempt to sort things out. Sir Firo has been most helpful in this regard, not only by helping as best he can, but also by entreating Sir Maiza to help as well; while to both Firo and myself much of Lord Quates' notes are difficult to understand, Sir Maiza is able to understand them almost instantly. I am constantly surprised at the level of help that has been given to me, not only by Sir Firo and Sir Maiza but also by his majesty, the king of Martillo, and his vassals; they have made it quite clear that I am welcome to visit them not only to request help should I need to, but also for social events. I confess I am not entirely sure what to do about such requests - I have never had any opportunity to experience social gatherings. Do you have any advice? I am sure that you have attended such things many times, and I have no doubt you were the life of the party, with your interesting hobbies.  
_

 _In any case, that is what has happened in my life since we have parted, how do the two of you fare?_

 _With warm regards,  
        Ennis._

        "Ohh," said Miria, gazing at the letter. "Ennis is asking for our help!"

        "So she is, Miria!" said Isaac. "Do you know what this means, Miria?"

        "What's that, Isaac?" asked Miria, looking up at him as though he held all the answers in the universe. But of course he did, he was Isaac!

        "It means that - uh -" Isaac frowned, for a second, before he brightened back up again. "She considers us friends!"

        "Friends!" said Miria, delighted. "Dear friends!"

        "The dearest!"

        "Maybe she misses us!"

        "She must do, Miria! Why else would she send us a letter asking us for advice!"

        "But what should we do?"

        "Hmmm," said the two in concert, thinking hard.

        "I know!" said Isaac, eventually. "We should go and visit her! Surely if she misses us she's actually asking us to attend parties with her!"

        "Amazing!" shouted Miria.

        It took them less than two hours to pack up and start towards the nearest town with a station.


End file.
